1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to a stationary exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,343, and 5,383,829, and 5,562,574 to Miller disclose three typical stationary exercise devices and comprise a pair of foot supports that may be actuated to move along an elliptical path. However, the foot supports of the exercise devices comprise a front portion slidably engaged with a track and a rear portion coupled to a crank or slidably engaged with another track, such that the exercise devices occupy a large bottom area and include a large volume. In addition, the handles may not be operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stationary exercise devices.